Użytkownik:Bezużyteczny kawałek plastiku
"Eee,te roboty są nieco dziwne w nocy, ale czy mam im za złe? Nie! Jeśli ja byłbym zmuszany do śpiewania tych samych, głupich piosenek przez 20 lat i nie brał kąpieli, pewnie też byłbym wkurzony" - Phone Guy Noc 1 Bonnie to animatronik w grze "Five Nights at Freddy's". Wygląd Bonnie to animatronik-królik o fioletowym kostiumie, otyłej sylwetce i z czerwonymi oczami. Jako, że jest królikiem to ma długie, lekko u góry okłapnięte królicze uszy. Posiada okrągłą głowę z górnym, jasnoniebieskim przednim pyskiem z czarnym, małym nosem. W przeciwieństwie do pysku Freddy'ego, jego pysk nie jest piegowaty. Ma zęby, ale są one tylko usadowione w dolnej szczęce. Pod dolną szczęką znajduje się czerwona muszka, chociaż w niektórych lokacjach jest czarna. W ręce trzyma czerwoną gitarę, które jest jego atrybutem. Ma szeroki tułów z jaśniejszym bruchem. Zachowanie W dzień jest gitarzystą i wokalistą, wraz z Chicą oraz Freddy'm. Jednak począwszy od nocy 1, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by go "wpakować" w kostium Freddy'ego w Magazynie i tym samym zabić. Wraz z Chicą i Freddy'm zaczyna na scenie. Bardzo wyróżniającą cechą Bonnie'go jest to, że nie posiada jednolitej trasy. Może teleportować się do Jadalni, Magazynu, Pokoju ze środkami czystości, Zachodniego Korytarza i jego Rogu. W takiej kolejności w jakiej mu się to podoba, ale przed wejściem do biura zawsze stoi przed lewymi drzwiami. Kiedy się przemieszcza to słyszymy dźwięki podobne do tupania. Począwszy od nocy 4 kiedy jest w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza, jego głowa zaczyna chaotycznie się ruszać oraz zacznie pokazywać szczękę endoszkieletu, ale może też wydawać "typowo robotyczne" dźwięki już w poprzednich nocach. Plik:Robotyczny_dźwięk.ogg Jeśli pojawi się przed lewymi drzwiami to gracz powinien je zamknąć. Jeśli tak zrobi to Bonnie prze teleportuje się do jakiejś z powyższych lokacji i znów zacznie zmierzać w stronę biura. Jeśli nie zrobi tego w odpowiednim czasie to zablokuje możliwość zaświecenia światła przy drzwiach i możliwość zamknięcia ich. Jeśli wtedy mamy włączony monitoring to usłyszymy jęczenie, a potem Bonnie siłą zdejmie monitoring, dokona Jumpscare i zakończy grę. Plik:Jęczenie Bonnie i Chicy.ogg Aktywność W Nocy 1 jest kompletnie nie groźny, nie stanie za lewymi drzwiami ani 1 raz. W Nocy 2 zaczyna atakować gracza, ale stanie tylko 1 lub czasami 2 razy, za lewymi drzwiami. W nocy 3, staje się niebezpieczny, spotkamy go 4-5 razy. W nocy 4, robi się nie ciekawie, dostrzeżemy go 6-7 razy pod drzwiami. W nocy 5, staje się niezwykle aktywny, zauważymy go 8-9 razy. Jumpscare thumb|250x250px|Bonnie Jumpscare Jeśli dostanie się do biura to dokona Jumpscare. Podczas tej czynności krzyczy nam w twarz oraz chaotycznie zamyka i otwiera dolną szczękę. Wtedy słychać dźwięk podobny do krzyku dziecka. Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Błędy *kiedy Foxy zacznie swój bieg podczas, gdy Bonnie znajduje się w Zachodnim Korytarzu to zniknie i pojawi się z powrotem w, gdy gracz się obroni przed Foxy'm. *podczas wyboru poziomu inteligencji animatroników podczas nocy 7 w FNAF 2 muszka Bonnie'go (na miniaturce) przechodzi przez jego dolną szczękę; *Bonnie ma taki sam błąd jak Chica - gdy rozpocznie swój jumpscare możemy włączać i wyłączać monitor aż do skończenia nocy. Ciekawostki * w trailerze można zobaczyć, jak biegnie do naszego biura. Tą rolę w grze przejął Foxy. * w trailerze widać jak Bonnie zdejmuje maskę, jednak i to nie przeszło do finałowej wersji gry. * jest najstraszniejszą postacią zdaniem twórcy gry. Co ciekawe, sam Scott twierdzi, że inne roboty nigdy szczególnie go nie przerażały. * część osób była przekonana, że Bonnie to dziewczyna. Jednak sam twórca gry przyznał, że jest płci męskiej, ale krążą plotki, że miał mieć damski głos. * podczas tworzenia trzeciej części gry, Scott Cawthon miał koszmary z nim związane, co przedstawiały napisy w gazecie po ukończeniu szóstej nocy w trzeciej części gry. * możliwe, że Bonnie jest najbardziej aktywnym animatronikiem, bo został pierwszym zabitym dzieckiem. * zawsze uaktywnia się pierwszy. * istnieje teoria, że to on jest sprawcą The Bite of 87, ponieważ jego phantom wersja nie występuje we FNaF 3 - prawdopodobnie to przez ten czyn został zniszczony. Większość osób nie wierzy, jednak w tę opcję. * Bonnie tak samo jak Chica blokuje światło i zamknięcie drzwi gdy stoi w nich przez dłuższy czas. * jest drugim animatronikiem, który ma poświęcone ku sobie Halucynacje. Drugim jest Złoty Freddy. ** Pierwsza halucynacja nie jest oficjalnie potwierdzona, ale wielu graczy sądzie, że się z nią spotkało. Ta halucynacja, to Bonnie bez oczu. Może pojawić się na końcu i początku gry. Po około 10 sekundach, pojawia się białe źrenice w oczach Bonnie'go i przechodzimy do menu głównego lub kontynuujemy grę. ** Druga Halucynacja może pojawić się kiedy Bonnie jest w Magazynie. Jest podobna do poprzedniej, gdyż Bonnie z białymi źrenicami, gapi się w kamerę. ** Trzecia Halucynacja może pojawić się kiedy Bonnie jest w Jadalni. Zamiast Bonnie'go, jest tam jego cień. *** Niektórzy sugerują, że to Shadow Bonnie w FNaF1. Ale, ten cień jest znacznie "grubszy" oraz nie ma białych zębów i oczu. **Czasami gdy Bonnie, Chica i Freddy, są na scenie. Może się tak zdarzyć, że obrócą głowy w stronę kamery. *Bonnie będzie miał swoją poniszczoną i zaniedbaną wersję Nightmare w FNAF4. To samo dotyczy Freddy'ego,Foxy'iego i Chicy Galeria 528.png|Bonnie Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie patrzący sie w kamerę.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie patrzący sie w kamerę Bonnie w Magazynie2.jpg|Bonnie w Magazynie|link=Magazyn Bonnie w Magazynie.jpg|Halucynacja Bonnie'go w Magazynie|link=Magazyn Bonnie w trilerze.gif|Bonnie zdejmuje maskę w trailerze Bonnie w Dining Area.png|Bonnie w Jadalni Bonnie w Zachodnim Korytarzu.png|Bonnie w Zachodnim Korytarzu 1000px-192.png|Bonnie w Pokoju ze środkami czystości Bonnie_ECH.gif|Bonni w Kącie Zachodniego Korytarzu Bonnie_run_trailer.gif|Bonnie biegnie w tralierze Bonnie_doll.png|Pluszaczek Bonniego (dostępny w wersji mobilnej) Bonnie w minigrze po 2 nocy.jpg|Bonnie w minigrze po nocy 2, w FNaF3 Bonnie i Purple Freddy.jpg|Bonnie i Purple Freddy w minigrze po nocy 2, w FNaF3 (Rozjaśnione) Bonnie Jumpscare.gif|Bonnie Jumpscare Eyelessbonnie.png|Halucynacja bezokiego Bonnie'ego Endoskeletoneyesbonnie.png|Halucynacja Bonnie'ego z oczami endoszkieletu BonnieDoll.png|Pluszowy Bonnie Cień Bonnie w Jadalni.png|Bonnie w Jadalni,druga pozycja BonnieAtDoor.png|Bonnie przy drzwiach Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 3.png|Bezoki Bonnie w po nocnej scence Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 2.png|Bonnie patrzący się na nas w po nocnej scence Bonnie w po nocnej scence w nocy 1 i 4.png|Bonnie w po nocnej scence CAM_02_Light_On.png|Kostium Bonnie'ego w Pokoju Numer 2 ToyBonnieSpriteWalk.gif|Bonnie w Minigrze GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Maska Bonnie'ego w minigrze Bonnie Dobre Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Bonnie'ego w Dobrym Zakończeniu Bonnie Złe Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Bonnie'ego w Złym Zakończeniu Bonnie mask.png|Maska Bonnie'ego w minigrze Happiest Day Dismantled Bonnie.png|Rozłożony Bonnie Papierowy Bonnie.png|Papierowy Bonnie Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bonnie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Mężczyźni